


kirk kyle gay porn

by Kylefacker



Category: Kay Kay and His Weathered Underground (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylefacker/pseuds/Kylefacker
Summary: microwave
Relationships: Kirk Huffman/Kyle O'Quin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	kirk kyle gay porn

**Author's Note:**

> SIN-spired by this work of art https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380546/chapters/56024371


End file.
